Meu Veneno é Você
by Ly Anne Black
Summary: No verão de 1976, Sirius conhece uma garota certamente venenosa, e que promete virar sua vida de ponta cabeça!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Que é isso, gente, mó besteira essa coisa de todo mundo achar que o Sirius é da Jô! Ele é meu! Meu! Meu! _Ly olha ao redor preocupadamente _Xiii, será que tem alguém ouvindo esses meus devaneios descabidos?**

Prólogo.

Tão doce quanto uma bela manhã de férias. Ao menos, queria ele que fosse assim.

Quem é ele? Seu nome é Sirius Black. Sim, esse garoto gostosão sentado displicentemente no parapeito da janela do seu quarto, no terceiro andar. Se ele tem medo de cair? Duvido muito. Ele é um irritante grifinório, não teme nada, e além disso... é um maroto. Tão maroto quanto os nome incide.

Só que ele não sabe de muita coisa do seu futuro. Ele não sabe que dali a dois minutos sua mãe vai entrar no seu quarto gritando, e mandando-o comprar pó de visgo do diabo para dilacerar as ervas daninhas do jardim de inverno. Ele não sabe que está prestes a descobrir que não tirou N.O.M.s suficientes para ser auror, mas poderá ser jogador de quadribol se quiser. Ele não sabe que a seu estoque de sapos de chocolate acabou e ficará muito irritado por isso mais tarde. Mas ele também não sabe do principal. Vai acontecer um desastre na sua vida e não resta muito tempo para se salvar antes que aconteça.

Oh, não, ninguém o avisou que ele vai se apaixonar.

Certo, e o que há de desastroso nisso? Sirius Black não se apaixona. Ele trata as garota como peças de roupa, sempre as substituindo por novas e atuais. Ele gosta de deixá-las arrasadas e deprimidas depois de um espetacular fora. Ele gosta de novos sabores, e acredita que jamais, nenhuma garota vai prender seu coração.

Oh, doce e venenoso engano.

Tão amargo quanto um irritante dia de aula. Mas era férias mesmo.

E ela, quem é? Seu nome é Emily. Emily Fay, para ser exata e detalhista. E sim, ela está muito, muito irritada.

Seu mais predominante pensamento era de que já tinha ficado com todos os garotos legais do Largo Grimmauld, e não lhe sobrara nenhum para essas férias de verão. Portanto, estava privada do seu maior divertimento - atentar os sentidos dos homens de todas as idades, desde que não fossem dois anos mais novo ou três anos mais velhos que ela.

Foi percebida alguma semelhança com Sirius Black? Mas eles nem se conhecem. Na verdade, seria muito perigoso se unirem, e explosões certamente aconteceriam, mas não saberemos nunca, a não ser que eles se esbarrem numa esquina, que ele derrube as coisas dela e peça desculpas, a convidado para tomar um refresco. Mas isso é muito clichê, e eles não vão se conhecer dessa maneira.

E porque será que a Emily está nesse quarto escuro e pequeno, quase sem ar respirável, com uma umidade acima do tolerável e cheia de potes de vidro com coisas esquisitas dentro? Na verdade, ela só está desfrutando do seu segundo hobby predileto, na falta de um que satisfaça, mas eu não vou dizer o que é, se não perde a graça, e na verdade só estou aqui para apresentar o casal, não revelar os mistérios da história...

Para não fugir da padronagem, Emily também não sabe de um bocado de coisas. Sim, ela sabe inumeráveis, porque é uma intolerável sabe-tudo corvinal, mas não sabe de tudo no mundo. Não sabe que daqui a vinte minutos vai cair uma chuva violenta de verão, nem que não ganhará de presente de natal sua tão esperada vassoura nova, e ela também não faz idéia do grito que seu pai vai dar quando uma coruja pousar na mesa de jantar dali a dois dias.

Mas tem algo que Emily não sabe, e vai ficar realmente desesperada quando souber. Não, não é algo como "ela vai ficar apaixonada". É algo pior. Algo que vai exigir uma providência imediata e extrema. Algo que também a fará gritar...

- AHHHHHH! ACABOU O ESTOQUE DE VISGO DO DIABO EM PÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ!

A Emily já gritou, e eu vou embora, porque a coisa vai ficar feia... porque quando o estoque de pó de visgo de diabo acaba a Emily fica furiosa.

**N/B: Olá Pessoas! Quero muitas reviews para essa fic! A Emily não é tudo! Ela é perfeita para o Sirius... Bem, quanto à betagem, eu nem mexi em nada, a Aninha escreve perfeitamente, mas casotenha alguma coisa errada, as pedras deverão ser lançadas sobre mim, ok! É a primeira vez, que eu e a Ly revertemos os papéis, hoje eu sou a beta. E Digo: QUERO REVIEWS! E acho bom encherem a caixa de email dela, sou sonserina e sou perigosa. Essa página está enfeitiçada quem ler e não comentar, os dedos irão cair... rsrsrsr! Q pérfida, não! Mas é sério, a menina merece ser prestigiada!**

**Bjinhos,**

**Rafinha M. Potter**

_**N/A: Olá, babys! Momento de ócio criativo, sabe como é, é daí que essas fics malucas saem! Mas concordo com a minha amada beta e anjo da guarda nas horas vagas, eu mereço reviwes! E leiam as fics dela, tudo bem, ela nem pôs o name dela, é Rafinha M. Potter, autora de Doces Mentiras, O Que Na Verdade Somos e muitas outras! **_

_**Pra quem gosta desse estilo comédia, eu recomendo O Diário de Mille Adrinna Snape, e pra quem curte o shipper Sirius Black e Personagem Original e gostam de drama, leiam Fragmentos, as duas fics da minhas autoria! **_

_**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**_

_**Beijocas para quem se aventurou aqui, aguardem os próximos episódios (um para cada 10 bons reviews!)!**_

**_Ly Anne Black _. **


	2. A Maravilhosa Caixa de Visgo do Diabo

**Disclaimer: **Ninguém é meu, e estou em crise de abstinência.

**Capítulo I**

A Maravilhosa Caixa de Visgo do Diabo Em Pó, Oito Sicles o Quilo.

Estava correndo. Correndo muito. Sua vida poderia chegar ao fim se não corresse com toda a força do seu ser. Sabia ver as horas perfeitamente bem desde os cinco anos, e seus conhecimentos incalculáveis sobre a bela arte de saber-que-horas-são tinha lhe comunicado que faltavam cinco minutos para as lojas do Aresto Convergente fecharem.

CINCO MINUTOS! Era nisso que estava pensando. Podia seu cabelo estar despenteando no vento e sua saia estar se embolando perigosamente em suas pernas, era nos míseros cinco minutos para fechar o Aresto o seu atual pensamento.

Por isso continuou correndo.

Coisas terríveis aconteceriam se não chegasse à Gilliz Al-Kaed Faüer. Coisas catastróficas se sucederiam se não pudesse comprar o pó de visgo antes das sete horas. Três semanas inteiras teriam sido gastas a toa se, por causa de cinco malditos minutos, as portas da única loja de venenos e ungüentos fatais da região fechassem suas portas.

Coisas terríveis.

Submersa em seus pensamentos filosóficos, Emily não estava realmente prestando atenção nos transeuntes. O visgo do diabo preenchia qualquer um de seus pensamentos, e a última coisa que sentiu foi uma dor lascinante no peito, antes de... talvez ela devesse realmente ter perdido os sentidos, porque logo em seguida o que sentiu foi outro grande impacto na região das nádegas, tirando, claro, o susto tremendo que levou.

Sirius foi o único que pôde realmente entender a situação. Nem tinha vindo correndo, só praguejando anos de aprendizado em palavrões, inclusive em francês e latim, e três em russo que Tiago tinha lhe ensinado, mas de alguma maneira, estava prestando atenção no caminho.

E então teve a grande honra de enxergar alguma coisa vindo em sua direção em grande velocidade. De primeira ele pensou que fosse uma vassoura desgovernada, mas depois reparou que a vassoura tinha cabelos, usava roupas e calçava uma exagerada bota preta, então concluiu que, inacreditavelmente, era uma garota.

Agora tinha concluído uma outra coisa: era um big lerdo. Tinha gastado um mó tempão discernindo uma garota - tipo que convivia praticamente 90 de seu tempo com ele - de uma vassoura... que pensando bem, estava quase 90 de tempo com ele também, pensando melhor, então era de se esperar que ele soubesse diferenciar uma coisa da outra.

Mas deixando o papo furado sobre a vida hiper-útil de Sirius de lado, ele esqueceu de se desviar, de modo que a rara espécime do sexo feminino simplesmente... esbarrou nele, como se freio fosse coisa de outro mundo. Aquilo doeu - de verdade - pela velocidade da doida, mas doeu mais o grito que ela deu, se bem que o que realmente devia ter hiper-doído era a bunda dela depois de ter caído no cimento.

Depois, ele... riu. Começou a gargalhar tanto que o ar se esvaiu dos pulmões e ele estava entalando, além de rir, e parecia um maníaco, aos olhos de Emily. Ela ficou olhando fuzilantemente atordoada para ele, sem na realidade vê-lo, só se recuperando silenciosamente do baque - literalmente.

Ele devia oferecer a mão, ela sabia, e esperou um tempinho, mas ele continuava gargalhando, a enfurecendo cada vez mais. Ela trocou o ato de se envergonhar pelo de olhar no relógio, e quando percebeu que faltavam TRÊS MINUTOS para a loja fechar, deu outro gritinho.

Sirius parou de rir imediatamente quando Emily levantou e entrou na loja sem olhar para a cara dele mais uma vez.

- Hei, espera ai! - gritou para ela, que já estava lá dentro. - Espera ai, sua louca!

A loja estava completamente vazia e, para dizer a verdade, nem mesmo o vendedor se encontrava a vista.

A Gilliz Al-Kaed Faüer era apertada e tinha um cheiro terrível. As paredes davam à impressão de estarem constantemente se fechando sobre os compradores, com seus vidrinhos empoeirados, pacotes mofados e caixas encardidas, todas com etiquetas amareladas e aspecto ruim. Ainda haviam as três prateleiras grandes que construíam os quatro corredores da lojinhas, organizados, porém enferrujados e cheios de pontas nocivas.

Sirius viu a garota desaparecer atrás da primeira prateleira e a seguiu afetadamente.

Sua cabeça era ocupada puramente por encontrar o pó de visgo do diabo na prateleira. Ela parcialmente tinha esquecido da dor nos quartos enquanto os olhos percorriam rápidos a prateleira cheia de pacotes, e tinha completamente _deslembrado_ do garoto com o qual esbarrara.

_"Essência de hai-one-two-cello, base gasosa de billou... putz, cadê a droga do pó?"_

Sirius se aproximou. Sua rígida e inútil educação Black dizia para ir lá e se desculpar, mesmo que a louca desgovernada fosse ela, mas a longa prática com todos os tipos de fêmeas humanas lhe informava que observar a presa em sempre útil em todas as ocasiões. Ele o fez.

A única certeza que tinha era que não a conhecia. Isso era de se espantar, porque praticamente qualquer criatura fêmea daquele bairro tinha ficha completa em seu arquivo. Ou o destino tinha conspirado anos por aquele doloroso primeiro encontro, ou ela simplesmente não era das bandas.

O cabelo preto na altura do queixo estava completamente desarrumado, como se ela tivesse passado por um furacão. Ou como se fosse o próprio, como já era óbvio para ele naquele derradeiro momento. Além das roupas coladas, a bota era o mais bizarro, talvez porque fosse de uma extensão até acima do joelho e... de veludo.

Sirius teve vontade de bater a cabeça na parede por isso, mas ele se lembrou que ia receber um monte de veneno por cima de si dessa maneira e desistiu da idéia.

Ele começou a pensar no que diria. "Hei, eu machuquei você" não parecia bom, porque, afinal, ele quem tinha sido atropelado, e "Tudo bem com você" soava idiota, afinal ela nem estava mais se lamentando. Quando estava quase se decidindo sobre falar algo como "Você por acaso é doida, pra correr pela rua como um hink-punk desgovernado", aconteceu o mais mágico dos momentos.

Não, não foi nada sobre "os olhares se cruzaram e sentiram o amor à primeira vista invadir seus corações sem pedir licença". Foi algo mais improvável: no mesmo exato segundo, os dois enxergaram a mesmíssima etiqueta embolorada de rabiscos.

E nela estava escrito: VISGO DE DIABO EM PÓ, OITO SICLES O QUILO.

No exato mesmo momento mágico, o mundo parou. Ambos esqueceram o barulho de tráfego lá fora. Esqueceram que o mundo rodava e o vento soprava (e como soprava), que os pássaros passarinhavam e que as bolas bolavam. Esqueceram de todos os seus problemas e aflições, de todas as labutas de suas vidas e todas as preocupações relemente humanas. Se brincar, esqueceram até mesmo de sugar o ar com as narinas e soltar pela boca, e esqueceram que seus corações batiam não-sei-quantas-vezes-por-minuto desde a ocasião de seus nascimentos.

Os dois só tinham olhos para a fantástica e exuberante pequena caixa de papelão que se umidificava entre tantas outras caixas na prateleira. Só ela tinha brilho e glamour entre todas as outras inferiores caixas da indigna prateleira. Ela, como já foi dito, ocupava qualquer grama de pensamento daqueles dois seres que se encontravam na frente da prateleira.

Emily estava emocionada. Talvez seus motivos devessem ser citados, mas como ele é um pouco fanática demais por seu Hobby 2, isso fica para depois. Mas é importante que ninguém pense que esse pó é uma raridade, afinal, a mãe do Sirius o usa para matar daninhas!

Isso nos remete a emoção dele. Sirius estava emocionado porque o fato de ter encontrado aquele visgo remeteria a fazê-lo ficar o dia seguinte todo no sol quente espalhando pó venenoso no jardim, suando bicas e se desidratando, deixando de ficar calmamente sem fazer nada dentro da mansão, até ter certeza de que jamais, em hipótese alguma, sobraria uma erva daninha fontosintética até dali a uma semana, quando faria tudo novamente.

Era encantador.

Agora é chegada à hora do segundo grande momento mágico: o que eles tem o mesmo impulso nervoso, estendem a mão no mesmo momento e tocam a mesma superfície do mesmo pacote. E tentam puxar o mesmo para si, é claro, como não poderia deixar de ser.

- Hei, garoto, dá licença, esse pó é meu!

Emily não sabia que ela parecia uma maconheira egoísta com essas palavras, porque no mundo mágico não tem maconha. Como sua cabeça estava totalmente virada para o fato de possuir com todas as suas forças aquela caixa velha de pó venenoso, ela mal reparou a mão grande e forte de Sirius quase em cima da sua, mas repararia em breve.

- Nem vem com essa! Eu vi primeiro!

- Qual é, você tem obrigação de me dar isso aqui, as damas primeiro!

- Uma dama não corre pela rua como uma vassoura desgovernada!

- A loja ia fechar! E que negócio é esse de vassoura?

Entretidos na briga que estavam, os delicados adolescentes nem perceberam que uma estranha presença se aproximava. Essa estranha presença tinha as costas curvadas, a cara amassada e com profundas rugas e metade da cabeça careca, e o resto do cabelo de um tom cinza pelo-de-rato. Arrastava os pés e usava uma bengala que já tinha batido em muitas cabeças, mas muito embora não fosse o tarado da machadinha, todos os vidrinhos delicados tilintaram de medo quando sua voz de tempestade-na-California trovoou dentro da loja.

- Bem lembrado, Srta. Fay. A loja já está fechando.

Os dois viraram a cabeça no mesmo instante, e se isso fosse uma história de comédia, teria batido as testas, mas não é, então acreditem que havia meio centímetro de distância entre as cabeças dos dois. A visão da terrível criatura os fez dar um pulo para trás, mas como também não é um conto policial, eles não caíram por cima das estantes.

- É, Sr. Al-Kaeda, eu estava justamente...

- Por isso, Srta. Fay, deve saber também que os dois terão que se retirar...

- Hei, peraí! Como assim "se retirar"? Nem vem com essa, eu tenho que levar esse visgo do diabo aqui!

Emily o lançou um olhar de "cruzes, você é retardado ou o quê"?

Sirius a ignorou.

- O caixa já está fechado. Volte amanhã. - ele disse rabugentamente.

- Mas não posso voltar amanhã, amanhã eu tenho que estar espalhando isso no jardim!

- Senhor Al-Kaeda, a minha poção da Vitória...

- Senhores, fora da minha loja. - o homem disse impolidamente, como se eles, de alguma forma, estivessem sendo desagradáveis.

- Você não pode me pôr para fora assim, por acaso sabe quem eu sou! - Sirius protestou veementemente.

Mais tarde ele descobriu que o Sr. Al-Kaeda não dava a mínima que Sirius fosse o herdeiro da fortuna Black. Ele suspeitava que pudesse vir a ficar traumatizado após ser enxotado da loja, juntamente com a menina-das-botas-de-veludo, às bengaladas, e com praguejações de um careca-corcunda.

Assim que as portas se fecharam em suas costas, Emily virou furiosamente para ele com o dedo indicador apontado em sua cara.

- Seu ridículo, que pensa que está fazendo? Como é que você tem a pachorra de gritar essas coisas idiotas para o dono da loja? O - DONO - DA - LOJA! Você é idiota? Você sabia que por causa de você eu desperdicei semanas? Isso ai, SE-MA-NAS! E dinheiro também! E o que você faz? O que você FAZ? Você dá uma de poste e PÁRA - você PÁ-RA no meio do MEU caminho, que nem um retardado, pra atrapalhar, e ainda NÃO ME DEIXA PEGAR O QUE EU VIM COMPRAR em paz, fica FALANDO, e "bum", chega à hora de a loja fechar! Daí, o que você faz? Você fala UM MONTE de idiotices e o Sr. Al-Kaeda nos enchota! Ele NOS ENCHOTA, e tudo por causa de você, seu...!

- Você nunca cala a boca? - Sirius perguntou atordoado. (acho que não, hein!)

- O quê, depois de chamar de vassoura, vai me chamar de vitrola quebrada, agora, é?

- É uma boa idéia, sua vitrola quebrada!

- Seu grosso! E o que você acha que é? EU digo o que você é! Um POSTE PARALÍTICO, é isso que você é!

- Um... Um POSTE? - ele exclamou, ultrajado. - Como ousa, sua... sua potranca desgovernada!

- POTRAAAAAAANCA! ORA, SEU FILHO DE UMA...

Um estrondoso trovão se fez trovoar, cortando o mal-educado palavrão dirigido sem intenção para a mãe perua de Sirius. Antes que ela pudesse repetir a dose, antes que tomasse mais um tragada de ar, antes de... antes de qualquer coisa, exatamente, caiu...

CAIU A TEMPESTADE.

Uma jamais vista tempestade no verão do Grimmauld Place. Uma jamais vista quantidade de água em quilômetros. Uma jamais vista violência de antes gotas, e agora balas de água, que pareiam fazer buracos na cabeça dos transeuntes, que se resumiam em Sirius-poste-encharcado e Emily-potranca-hiper-molhada.

Por um momento, a chuva repentina fez Emily parar de berrar como nenhuma outra coisa faria. Por aquele um único momento, os dois seres viventes ficaram se olhando sem ação, enquanto a chuva chovia em seu esplendor incandescente.

Então Sirius viu. Sirius viu os olhos dela se arregalarem mais e mais. Viu-a sugar mais e mais ar. Viu o rosto dela ficar mais, mais, mais e mais vermelho, e quando já estava se preparando pro "lá-vem-bomba", Emily gritou:

- OH-MEU-DEUS-MINHA-BOTA!

- QUÊ? - ele disse gritando, não porque estivesse espantado com a manifestação fora de assunto, mas porque o barulho infernal da chuva não o deixava ouvir patavinas.

- A MINHA BOTA! A MINHA BOTA! - ela começou a gritar como uma louca, dando pulinhos. - A MINHA BOTA! NÃO PODE MOLHAR! NÃO PODE MOLHAR!

Sirius teve que segurar uma grande gargalhada, porque aquela bota ficaria tudo, menos seca no meio daquela grande emissão de água violenta dos céus.

- QUEM SE IMPORTA? JÁ ESTÁ MOLHADA MESMO! - ele disse tirando o cabelo molhado da cara.

- NÃO, NÃO! NÃO PODE MOLHAR, NÃO PODE... - ela se interrompeu. - TENHO QUE IR PARA CASA!

- ÓTIMO, E QUEM ESTÁ LHE SEGURANDO? - ele reclamou.

- DROGA! DROGA! PORCARIA DE CHUVA, PORCARIA, PORCARIA, PORCARIA...

E saiu correndo na direção oposta, praguejando "porcaria, porcaria" até sua voz se perder de som no meio do - repito - barulho infernal da tempestade.

Sirius ficou MAIS UM LONGO MOMENTO olhando para onde ela tinha sumido, totalmente chocado com tal estranha criatura. Mas a sensação terrível de ter água dentro dos sapatos o assaltou e ele deu um pulo, depois foi correndo para sua própria casa, possivelmente ainda mais furioso do que tinha saído de lá.

- Oh, meu querido, o que houve com você? - sim, ela costumava ser uma falsa 24 horas por dia.

- Está chovendo lá fora, mãe, não te contaram? - Sirius disse com grosseria, achando impossível que alguém estivesse alheio quando o mundo estava caindo lá fora. Suas próprias costas estavam doloridas dos pedaços de céu que tinha tombado sobre si.

Mas a mãe o ignorou completamente.

- Vá trocar a roupa, não pode ficar doente! E eu não quero você gripado, é claro, porque dessa maneira amanhã não poderá matar as daninhas com o pó de visgo...

- Claro, a daninhas. - disse com tédio, saboreando a poça de água que estava fazendo no tapete persa.

- SIRUS BLACK, ONDE ESTÁ O PÓ DE VISGO DO DIABO QUE LHE MANDEI COMPRAR? - ela berrou, e o pobre Sirius, que já tinha ouvido berros por pessoas anormais depois em menos de dez minutos o suficiente, pensou num belo "pronto, tava demorando...!".

- A loja fechou. - disse sem expressão.

- COMO ASSIM "A LOJA FECHOU"? A LOJA NÃO PODE TER FECHADO, TEM ERVAS DANINHAS NO JARDIM!

- Só que as lojas que vendem o pó não giram em torno do jardim que é da senhora, sabia mãe?

- Seu moleque irresponsável, já pro seu quarto, e PENSE numa maneira de resolver isso, é O SEU DEVER deixar o jardim livre de parasitas!

Encharcado, esculachado, reclamado, enxotado e derrotado, Sirius se arrastou ao seu quarto, deixando um adorável rastro de lama pelo caminho. Bateu a porta com toda a violência da sua rebeldia juvenil lhe permitia e quase arrancou o pedaço do dedo, mas nem ligou muito para isso, se jogando na poltrona com desânimo.

Sentindo a doce sensação de ter água em qualquer lugar do corpo possível e imaginável e também roupa colada em todo lugar possível e imaginável, o que não era nadinha confortável, Sirius deu um muxoxo e fechou os olhos.

Sua cabeça doía, e era mesmo dos gritos da menina-das-botas-de-veludo. De onde será que tinha saído aquele espécime raro? Ela o tinha deixado nervoso. Era difícil de lidar, e também era estranha. Sirius esperava nunca mais encontra-la, seja lá de que ninho tivesse saído. Talvez fosse de Hogwarts, mas ele conhecia muita das meninas de Hogwarts, mas não a conhecia

Por algum inexplicável motivo, o tipo de motivo impulsionado pelo jeito Black de ser, a menina-das-botas-de-veludo-molhadas lhe lembrou chocolate. E Sirius pulou da poltrona como um maníaco, agarrou o puxador da gaveta da cabeceira e a puxou ansiosamente.

Suas mãos espalhavam as embalagens vazias em busca da única coisa que, naquele momento, poderia ser capaz de preencher seu ser, acalmar sua alma e enaltecer seu âmago amargurado, mas... ali realmente só haviam embalagens vazias.

E, há quilômetros dali, pode-se ouvir o inesquecível grito de terror do pobre garoto abandonado por seu precioso vicio na hora mais difícil de sua vida.

- DROOOOOOGAAAAAAAAA, ACABOU O CHOCOLAAAAAATEEEEE!

_**N/A: **Sendo um poço de modéstia, esse capítulo é fantástico, fala sério? Aproveitando esse sério ai, podem aguardar MUITO desse enredo doido porque aqui, de fato, TUDO PODE ACONTECER._

**N/B:** Não precisa ser modesta! O capítulo realmente é perfeito, o que nos remete a deixar muitas, mas muitas reviews! Uhull! Vamos lá pessoas, façam a Ly feliz! E me farão tbm! Bjos Slytherins, Rafinha M. Potter.

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_**Rafinha: **Ah, que chato, né miga? Essa coisa de ler primeiro, terrível... fala sério, só pra quem pode! Vantagens, vantagens... Olha só, tô atualizando! Rsrs. É, o Sirius presta, mas... acho que a Emily chega primeiro que nós, shiunf! Cenas loucas é o que não falta aqui! Gritos... muitos, a Emily só berra. Já beijos... eu não sei, depende da aceitação do povo! E OBRIGADA pela betagem fantástica! Que seria das minhas crases sem você? _

_**Lou: **Eba! Consegui trazer uma D/Gzeira pra minha fic! Viva! Viva! Eu não vou desistir, Lou! É, eles se encontraram com o caso do visgo sim, e ai, gostou? Eu não sei se vai ter NC... a Emily é doida, lembra? Vai ser uma cena bem bizarra. Brigada, miga, vc é um doce! E sim, eu pulei, e pulei MUITO! Eu continuo pulando agora, rsrs. _

_Prontinho, agradecidos!_

_Beijinhos, e comentem! _


	3. Há Venenos Que Vêm Para o Bem

**Disclaimer: **Ninguém é meu, e estou em crise de abstinência.

Capítulo Dois

Há Venenos Que Vem Para O Bem

Naquela noite, Sirius Black não dormiu. Seus raros momentos de sono foram pontuados por pesadelos terríveis onde uma potranca gritava até todo o chocolate do mundo desaparecer, e onde as ervas daninhas faziam uma sociedade com o Sr. Al-Kaeda contra o pó de visgo do diabo, e ele a partir dali teria de arrancar as pragas uma por uma com as próprias mãos e sua mãe ao lado, lhe gritando que agora o mundo girava em torno do seu jardim e nada poderia lhe deter.

De fato, quando ele acordou no meio da manhã, que, sem ou com sono, era sua hora de férias habitual para levantar, pensou que talvez sua fama de garanhão não se estendesse à meninas malucas obcecadas por pó de erva daninha e que usavam botas de veludo até as coxas.

Ou isso um sua mãe tinha conseguido lhe apavorar de verdade quando disse que ou ele ia logo comprar a erva daninha, ou ela nunca mais convenceria o pai dele de que tudo aquilo sobre apalpar Bella por debaixo da mesa era só porque ela tinha roubado a cereja de seu sorvete de, obviamente, chocolate.

Porque não poderia sobreviver sem apalpar Bella por debaixo da mesa durante as refeições.

Dessa vez havia uma parede para ele bater a testa nela em tributo a absurdos, então Sirius achou mais seguro pensar em coisas saudáveis e não absurdas.

Lembrou por exemplo que nesse verão seus amigos não dariam as caras, pelo menos por enquanto. E que mal estava agüentando ficar naquela casa... E que, se comentou por fim, simplesmente não queria fazer idéia de onde seu irmão tremendamente inútil se encontrava.

Durante seu tardio café, sua mãe passou carrancuda por ele e resmungou:

- Sirius Black, você sabe muito bem que tem de dar um jeito de tirar as ervas daninhas do jardim até a tarde, não é, menino!

Fazendo-o inclusive engasgar com seu suco de laranja de uma maneira cruel.

Nunca mais apalparia Bella se o jardim não estivesse livre de pragas em tempo recorde para quem não tem justo o veneno que poderia as matar.

_Beleza. _

Sirius estava furioso. Porque ontem, que não devia _mesmo _tem chovido, pedaços do céu tinham ferrado suas costas, e naquele dia, enchia o coração de alegria olhar para a paisagem ensolarada.

Mas não o dele, claro.

Com suas roupas pretas significando "não encoste, poste mal-humorado", passeou até a lanchonete onde poderia comprar o primeiro chocolate trouxa que visse, e se salvar da crise de abstinência. Teria esquecido completamente da garota-de-botas-de-veludo-possivelmente-estragadas-agora se... se não a tivesse encontrado justamente ali naquela lanchonete não mágica!

- Não venha me dizer que também veio comprar chocolate! - ele disse com antipatia quando cruzou com ela.

A menina se virou, e após o choque traumático de ver aquele pedaço de mal caminho todo de preto-eu-sou-sexy, fez uma cara de entediada.

- Odeio chocolate.

O coração de Sirius parou, seu sangue gelou e sua respiração falhou. Poderia ser um infarte, mas ele só morre daqui a muitos e muitos anos de sofrimento e revelações absurdas que o faziam bater a cabeça na parede um montão de vezes.

- Ninguém odeia chocolate.

- Eu odeio. - ela disse desinteressada.

- Como assim odeia? _Ninguém _pode odiar chocolate!

- Ótimo, então eu sou ninguém e odeio chocolate.

- Ora, mas que _absurdo! _

Fora isso, Sirius andou até a prateleira que tinha os chocolates e pegou cinco grandes barras. Quando se voltou, babando, viu que a menina ainda estava ali e que suas roupas eram bem diferentes do dia anterior, não tão coladas, e que ela decididamente não estava de bota, porque suas pernas morenas estavam a mostra.

- Então, sua bota se desmanchou? - ele perguntou casualmente quando passou por ela para pagar os chocolates no caixa.

- O problema não é a bota, e sim a poção que você arruinou! Francamente, eu gastei semanas inteiras com aquilo!

- Afinal, que droga de poção é essa? - ele perguntou impaciente.

- Não é uma droga de poção! - ela protestou! - É a minha poção da Vitória! E nada de danos para você, só para mim, que fiquei sem a poção!

- Quem disse que foi "nada de danos para mim"? - ele rebateu, todo indignado com a injustiça do mundo - Agora eu tenho que arranjar um jeito de matar as ervas daninhas de um jardim quilométrico SEM o pó de visgo do diabo até hoje pela tarde!

- Se não...

- Se não minha mãe arranca minha cabeça!

- Ah, ela brigou com você? - Emily suavizou a expressão. - Porque você não levou o pó?

- É, ela brigou, mas não é nada da sua conta, é claro, por você está ai toda importante com essa sua poção besta! E agora me dê licença que tenho que ir-me embora descobrir um jeito de não perder a minha cabeça, obrigado!

E pagou o chocolate, saindo da lanchonete sem olhar para trás.

No caminho, enquanto comia chocolate, Sirius se perguntou vagamente porque não tinha logo de cara dado em cima naquela garota.

É claro, não tinha dado tempo, ela tinha o atropelado a pé mesmo (imagine o que ela fazia com uma vassoura!), mas ainda assim, ele poderia ter assumido a situação a partir daquele momento na frente da loja.

E ela nem era feia. É claro, não era bonita como Andrômeda, nem tinha os lábios carnudos de Bella, mas as pernas morenas dela com certeza ganhavam das de Narcisa, e mesmo da própria Bellatrix, ela mesma, que tinha as pernas mais legais de se apalpar por debaixo da mesa.

Talvez, ele pensou, seu inconsciente tivesse um receptor de aberrações malucas independente do seu julgamento.

Agora devia se concentrar nas ervas daninhas... E claro, nos seus chocolates restantes.

Já passava do almoço. Já passava do almoço e seu chocolate já tinha acabado. Já passava do almoço, seu chocolate tinha acabado e ele não sabia como se livrar das ervas daninhas. Já passava do almoço, seu chocolate já estava bem dentro do seu estomago, ele não sabia como se livrar das ervas daninhas e sua mãe tinha berrado novamente que ou ele desdaninhava o jardim, ou... ou.

Era o momento perfeito para filosofar.

Lá estava Sirius Black, o garoto mais gostoso de uma escola de mil alunos, parecendo miserável, sentado no banquinho na frente da fonte do jardim, se perguntando por que _ele _tinha que livrar das pragas o jardim.

Sua família era rica. Milhões de empregados dariam seus fígados para limpar aquele jardim. Qualquer um podia fazer aquilo, mas não, tinha que ser _ele, _Sirius Black, o herdeiro daquilo tudo, que tinha de fazer o trabalho duro - o pior que se podia existir.

Sua mãe chamava aquilo de educação para a vida. Dizia que não era porque ele vinha de berço de ouro que nunca ia trabalhar na vida, que ia ficar sem saber o que era isso, para no futuro o mundo pisar em cima dele. Que era para o bem dele ter aquela responsabilidade.

Sirius só achava mesmo que ela gostava de fazê-lo sofrer.

No ápice da filosofia, ele ouviu alguém bater no portão da frente da mansão.

Levantou irritado. Todos os empregados tinham sido banidos da frente da propriedade, para dar a certeza de que não iam ajudar Sirius em sua árdua tarefa de não fazer nada olhando para o jardim por - é claro - ele tinha uma grande culpa de o senhor Al-Kaeda ser o maior grosseirão.

Portanto, ninguém ia atender aquele portão, e não importava se fosse ou não um seqüestrador sanguinário ávido pela fortuna Black e por arrancar os belos olhos do herdeiro e vender numa feirinha de importação, Sirius ainda assim teria que atender.

Talvez ele não tivesse ligado no fato de que esse tipo de gente não chega e simplesmente toca a sua campanhia.

À proporção que foi se aproximando, divisou uma forma magra e esguia por entre as grades, com um cabelo preto e roupas brancas.

Percebeu a cinco metros de distância que era uma garota morena de cabelos pretos e curtos com cachos grandes e bonitos, um vestido claro e alguma coisa nas mãos.

Sirius levou um grande susto quando chegou a meio metro e se tocou de que aquele anjo que tinha batido no portão era, na verdade, a menina-de-botas-de-veludo-que-não-usava-botas-de-veludo.

Ele tentou não se culpar por não a ter reconhecido, de cara, porque das outras duas vezes que a tinha visto 1) ela estava descabelada e 2) estava de cabelo preso, e também, nas duas ocasiões, usava roupas pretas de adolescente rebeldes e botas de veludo (tirando a segunda vez).

- Ah, é você? - disse, mas ela ignorou o comentário pouco anfitrioso completamente.

- Mesmo você tendo sido grosso e pouco cavalheiro comigo nas outras ocasiões, eu revolvi lhe trazer aqui a solução para os seus problemas.

- Do que é que você está falando? - ele perguntou contrariado.

- Das ervas daninhas. Eu aposto como não arranjou uma solução. - disse com ares de salvadora da pátria.

- Pois para a sua informação - disse orgulhosamente. - eu arranjei sim!

Ela deu um risinho cínico.

- Ótimo então, vou embora. - virou de costas e deu três passos, o suficiente para Sirius se arrepender.

- Não, espera ai! Já que se deu ao trabalho de vir até aqui, não vou ser grosso com você, pelo menos fale o que é que trouxe.

- Claro, para não ser grosso. - ela debochou com um risinho vitorioso. - Abra o portão, então, e me deixe entrar.

Ele revirou os olhos e resmungou alto alguma coisa, puxando a varinha do bolso da bermuda.

- _APRIRE,TOJOUS PUR! - _exclamou com cara de tédio. O portão abriu com um clique desagradável e Emily deu um passo para dentro, com cara de quem queria dar dois para fora.

Ela estendeu o saco de pão para ele e Sirius olhou longamente para aquela coisa feia, amassada e suspeita.

- Pães? Eu não quero pães.

- Não são pães, idiota. - disse entredentes. - É a salvação do seu pescoço que está aqui dentro.

- Porque eu deveria acreditar nisso? - ele perguntou desconfiado. Emily desistiu de estender o saco de pão na direção dele e deixou o braço cair, zangada.

- Porque, droga, eu estou dizendo que é para acreditar!

- Você é muito mandona!

- E você é um insuportável! É isso ai, insuportável - reafirmou. - e euzinha não sou obrigada ao seu mal agradecimento, vou embora! - resmungou, se virando novamente. Deu de cara com o velho, imponente e enferrujado portão que ostentava um grande "B" lá em cima, todo floreado de ferro.

- E quem lhe disse que vou abrir o portão para você sair? - retrucou teimosamente. Se Emily tivesse se virado teria visto um sorriso esmagadoramente sexy e conquistador, mas ao invés disso ela fechou os punhos.

- SIRIUS BLACK!

O sorriso de Sirius desapareceu como se nunca estivesse habitado aquele belo rosto de pele morena, olhos azuis, emoldurado por um negro e volumoso cabelo, que possuía uma displicência que raramente os cabelos tinham.

- Como é que você sabe seu nome?

Emily se virou fazendo um furo na terra do jardim com seus saltos, tal era sua raiva daquele menino mimado e petulante.

- Seu burro, eu deduzi!

- Você deduziu? Hei, pára, pára tudo, espera ai! - ela soltou o ar longamente. - Como é que você sabia que eu moro aqui!

- Eu deduzi. - ela repetiu, tão pacientemente que as bordas do saco de pão se desintegravam sob a _delicada_ ação dos seus dedos.

- Não, que droga é essa de deduziu!

- Chama-se inteligência, Black, caso a palavra, como de fato, não existe em seu dicionário!

- Você estuda em Hogwarts?

- É claro que sim!

- Não me diga que você é uma corvinalzinha irritante e sabe-tudo! Porque você _tem cara _de uma corvinalzinha, nojentinha e sabe-tudo!

- Ah, não, ai já chega! - ela disse por fim, jogando o saco de pão na grama. - Chega, chega, chega! Vou embora! Nem que eu tenha... - ela olhou um segundo para o portão. - nem que eu tenha que pular a droga do portão!

Sirius foi invadido por tal acesso de riso de teve de se jogar na grama para não acabar caindo. Emily observou incrédula ele se enroscar na grama como um cão, rindo... na verdade rindo como uma hiena, até que algo atraiu sua atenção.

- Black... - disse alarmada.

Ele prosseguiu com a crise de gargalhadas, já vermelho e sem ar.

- Black, pare com isso e...

Sirius deu mais duas voltas na grama, os olhos lagrimejando de riso.

- Black, é sério, olhe lá...

Sirius ficou de quatro, batendo os punhos na grama, as risadas cada vez mais parecidas com latidos.

- SIRIUS BLACK, SEU ESTÚPIDO, OLHE SÓ PARA AQUILO!

Sirius olhou para onde ela apontava. Sua boca se abriu perplexa, e ele levantou embasbacadamente, sem tirar os olhos do espetáculo que acontecia ao seu redor.

Do saco de pão que a menina-destituida-das-botas-de-veludo tinha deixado cair, saiam enormes coisas vermelho vivo como barbantes, que pareciam líquidas e gosmentas, e inacabáveis, deslizando como cobras raquíticas pela grama verde. Elas corriam até as plantas e se enroscavam nas ervas daninhas, as transformando simplesmente em... pó. As ervas eram envolvidas, embrasavam e se desintegravam no ar, simplesmente, como se nunca tivessem existido.

Cinco minutos depois, não existia mais uma única praga de plantas no jardim, que parecia até mais verde, vivo e brilhante. As cobras vermelhas, Sirius observou, tinham todas se infiltrado dentro da terra como minhocas, e desaparecido.

Emily teve que estalar os dedos na frente dele para que o garoto voltasse à realidade.

- Que diabos foi isso?

- Pode agradecer de joelhos, obrigada. - ela disse com um sorriso mais convencido do que o próprio Tiago seria capaz de dar depois de ganhar uma copa de Quadribol contra a Sonserina, segundo Sirius.

Ele teve uma sensação esquisita na barriga, e não conseguia decidir se era efeito de uma saída brusca de um torpor intenso ou se era fome mesmo. Mas acabava que não era nenhuma das duas coisas.

Ela abaixou e pegou o saco de pão no chão, que estava tão seco como quando viera ao mundo, e o embolou como uma bolinha das que Sirius usava para tacar na cabeça oleosa de um _grande amigo seu _chamado... ranhoso.

Emily deu um sorrisinho ainda mais exibido quando viu que ele continuava com cara de tonto na sua frente.

- É apenas um veneno contra ervas daninhas, Black.

- Onde você arranjou isso? - ele despertou, arrancando a bolinha de papel de pão da mão dela e a desmanchando avidamente. Lá dentro só havia três pedaços do que antes fora um frasco de poção pequeno. - Menina, isso não é coisa que se compre por ai! Esse tipo de coisa é bem perigoso, você devia saber, provavelmente é até mesmo ilegal, e...

- Eu fiz.

- Mentira. - ele se interrompeu.

- Não é mentira, e eu estou disposta a brigar por isso! - ela se empertigou.

- Puxa... - ele disse dando mais uma olhada no jardim perfeitamente limpo. - Obrigado. - disse humildemente. - Seja ou não verdade.

- Mas é verdade!

- Cara, a partir desse momento eu estou acreditando em qualquer coisa...

- Era só o que eu queria. Pode abrir o portão agora, eu vou embora.

- Embora? - Sirius perguntou, de repente com os olhos brilhando. - Não, fica mais um pouco... - disse dando um sorriso sexy novamente.

- Black, abre o portão. - Emily disse agora ligeiramente nervosa com aquele sorriso dele.

- Putz, eu quero agradecer a você de um jeito melhor, afinal você salvou minha vida...

Ela arrancou o papel de pão da mão dele e virou as costas, dando passos rápido até o portão e agarrando-se a grade.

- Eu quero ir embora.

Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas para a expressão assustada da garota, que nem parecia mais aquela que o enchera o saco no Aresto Convergente ou na lanchonete, ou que tinha acabado de brigar com ele há pouco.

- Qual o problema? Hei, eu não mordo não!

Ela não respondeu, só olhou para a rua, para ele e novamente para a rua além dos portões.

- Black, abre já esse portão!

- Foi você quem pediu para entrar!

- E quero sair agora!

- Você é doida por acaso? Primeiro eu quero saber por que essa sua cara de formiga em dia de enchente!

- Eu não estou com cara de nada, ok? Só abre a droga do portão e me deixa ir, eu nem tenho mais nada para fazer aqui!

- Mas... - ele tentou protestar pela última vez, completamente espantado.

- Se você não abrir eu vou gritar! - ela disse desafiante.

Sirius ficou um pouco branco, dando uma olhadela para a mansão Black. Se sua mãe ouvisse alguma desconhecida berrando em seu jardim, ai sim Sirius jamais apalparia garota nenhuma, e provavelmente não ia ter mãos para isso.

- Ok, ok, eu abro! - disse zangado, sacando a varinha. - _APRIRE, TOJOUS PUR!_

Ela passou como um raio para fora, numa única respiração, e antes que Sirius pudesse dizer um ai Emily já tinha atravessado a rua e nem olhava mais para trás.

- Vai, louca! - disse meio alto, de cara feia.

Pretendia xingá-la mentalmente por ser doida e completamente desequilibrada, mas quando fechou o portão e se virou, avistou sua mãe vindo à passos largos em sua direção.

- Sirius, já lhe falei um milhão de vezes, _não deixe entrar estranhos em casa! _E o que eu lhe disse? Era para estar tirando as ervas daninhas do jardim uma por uma, para nunca mais deixar de trazer o pó de... OH MEU DEUS, O QUE ACONTECEU NESSE JARDIM!

Sirius se encolheu e tapou os ouvido precautivamente.

- SIRIUS, SIURUS, O QUE FEZ AQUI! MENINO, ANDOU USANDO AQUELE FEITIÇOS QUE SEU PAI LHE ENSINOU! ORA, VAI FICAR DE CASTIGO, JÁ LHE DISSE QUE SÓ PODE USAR AQUILO QUANDO FOR MAIOR, PUTZ!

Sob a perspectiva e ficar de castigo em plenas férias, Sirius fez questão de contar tudo antes que sua mãe tirasse mais conclusões perigosas, como ela tinha feito daquela vez que ela pensou que ele tinha comido as cortinas, mas Sirius só tinha mesmo tentado fazer ali uma rede para uma fada mordente.

Ele, claro, poupou o assunto dos encontros anteriores deles dois, fazendo parecer que a menina-das-botas-de-veludo tinha casualmente aparecido em seu portão com um veneno contra daninhas quando ele mais precisava. Mas sua mãe pareceu não se importar.

- Sério? Essa menina, meu Deus, ela é um gênio, e um anjo, céus, qual era o nome dela, Sirius?

Ele quase teve uma taquicardia fatal quando lembrou que não fazia idéia sobre isso.

- Acho que... - forçou a memória como nunca na sua vida. De uma forma ou de outra aquelas bengaladas do Al-Kaeba na sua cabeça tinha o deixado meio burro, ele tinha certeza. - Alguma coisa... alguma coisa Lay... Clay...

- Fay! - a Sra. Black exclamou encantada. - A família Fay, só pode ser!

Sirius não se espantou, uma vez que sua mãe provavelmente conhecia toda a Inglaterra por nome, sobrenome e de uma única classe social, que estava muito óbvia.

- Fay, é isso ai.

- Oh, Sirius, você não acha que seria encantador convidar esse doce de garota para jantar conosco depois de amanhã? Preciso agradecê-la por este favor tão grande, e agradecer em grande estilo, não se encontram mais pessoas desse tipo por ai, dispostas a ajudar umas as outras, você não acha, querido?

- Não! Não, mão, pelo amor de Deus, ela é completamente louca!

- Que é isso, menino, onde estão seus modos? É claro que vou convidá-la, ela com certeza ficará honrada.

- Eu acho que ela terá um ataque, provavelmente acha que vamos torrá-la num caldeirão. - falou para si mesmo, de modo que a mãe não ouviu. - Mãe, por favor, por favor, não tem importância, eu já agradeci, eu já beijei os pés dela, eu...

Mas por mais que ele implorasse de joelhos, de ponta cabeça, dando estrelinha, pulando, latindo, ou de qualquer outra maneira durante toda a tarde, a Sra. Black não tirou da cabeça a idéia de agradecer à menina por ter meramente livrado seu jardim de ervas perigosas com uma poção ilegal.

Mais uma vez, Sirius teve uma enorme vontade de enfiar a testa na parede e ficar lá com a cara dentro dela como uma das cabeças decepadas dos elfos que se ostentavam na parede do segundo andar.

Emily estava levemente acuada contra a cadeira na hora do jantar, esquiva de qualquer conversa que devesse participar em família, enquanto comiam o terrível pato com laranjas que seu pai tinha tido a idéia de preparar.

_"O Black deve ter me achado a maior idiota". _

Mas ela não tinha culpa se, durante a sua vida toda, recebera rigorosamente dois tipos de educação.

A primeira, de sua mãe, listava todas as boas maneiras que alguém pudesse ter, coisas importantes como nunca trocar os ponteiros do relógio da sala para confundir o irmão deixando parecer que haviam 40 horas e dois minutos que o papai tinha saído para comprar delícias gasosas e não fazer casinhas de palitos de fósforo trouxa no tapete e depois ascender as pontinhas deles fingindo que eram fadinhas coloridas de natal, porque sempre as fadinhas iam se irritar e tocar fogo na sala de estar.

Essa lista também incluía ajudar as pessoas sempre que achasse que pudesse ajudar, seja lá quem fossem.

A segunda educação vinha de seu pai e era simples: fique longe de famílias que não querem gente como nós por perto.

Ou seja, qualquer família que tivesse atividades suspeitas e implícitas, o que no caso da família Black nem se encaixava, porque, como seu pai mesmo lhe dissera numa ocasião, se há uma família que não vai poupar artifícios ilegais para chegar ao topo, é essa família de gente suja, falsa e imoral.

Tinha sido difícil lembrar disso tudo diante de Sirius, porque ele era muito irritante e estava sempre a fazendo se estressar, mas ao mesmo tempo Emily tinha um prazer selvagem de brigar com ele, parecia.

Mas quando Sirius viera para cima dela com aquele sorriso que fez suas mãos suarem, Emily tinha lembrado de cada palavra de seu pai, e seu coração disparado a avisara que estava em terreno inimigo.

- Ih, pai, parece que a Emily Natasha está apaixonada! - o pirralho do irmão mais novo de Emily soltou de repente, porque provavelmente não agüentava mais enfiar aquele pato duro goela adentro, assim como ela.

- Cala a boca, Eric Johnathas, você nem sabe o que essa palavra significa!

- Eu sei sim, Emily Natasha! Quer dizer que você quer enfiar a língua na garganta de algum garoto qualquer ai, essa coisa nojenta que vocês fazem, argh!

- Eric Johnathas, você que é nojento com esse nariz entupido de meleca de trasgos!

Brigas entre os dois eram tão comuns à mesa que nem a mãe nem o pai de Emily se abalavam mais, pelo menos até o momento em que a comida começasse a virar munição e as paredes área de tiro sem pontaria.

Por isso, os dois deram pulos de cinco metros quando o patriarca da família deu um assustador grito que fez as taças tremerem.

- EMILY NATASHA SUELY FAY, QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA?

Vendo bolinhas pretas na frente dos olhos pelo susto, Emily confusamente reparou um pergaminho escrito de azul alga marinha e uma coruja cinza se equilibrando pomposamente na jarra do suco, que se antes era a coisa mais tragável da mesa, agora era uma sopa de penas e lama.

- Pai, eu não sei do que...

- EMILY NATASHA, EU JÁ NÃO LHE FALEI QUE...!

Com o segundo berro o pergaminho pulou da mão de seu pai e Emily o capturou rapidamente, trazendo-o a frente dos olhos.

Estava dobrado em três partes em forma de envelope e tinha um lacre de selo de cera azul alga marinha na frente, com um brasão ameaçador, e na letra floreada, dizia:

_Para Srta. Fay, filha do Sr. e da Sra. Fay, _

_Correspondência oficial da Linhagem Black. _

Emily teve um terrível calafrio.

O jantar foi cancelado. Parte boa para Eric Johnathas e a Sra. Raimunda Graziella Fay, que se livraram do pato-duro-com-gosma-de-laranja, mas nada legal para Emily, que foi obrigada a se sentar no sofá da sala, e assistir o pai rasgar em um milhão de pedaços a _Correspondência oficial da Linhagem Black _e ainda queima-la na lareira, berrando coisas como "UMA FAMÍLIA TERRÍVEL!", "JÁ LHE DISSE UM MILHÃO DE VEZES...!", "PERDEU O JUÍZO, MEININA!", "SE ENVOLVA COM ELES E VAI SE TORNAR UMA MARGINAL IGUAL", e etc, etc, etc.

Tudo porque tinha descoberto tarde demais que o pó de visgo do diabo tinha acabado em suas prateleiras e tinha ido correndo à loja, e por acaso tinha esbarrado com Sirius Black.

Mais tarde, quando descobriu que sua cabeça não latejava tanto e já podia ouvir os próprios pensamentos, e não os berros de seu furioso pai ecoando em sua mente sã, mas temporariamente em estado grave, ficou pensando que patavinas podia existir naquela carta.

Seria de Sirius? Que droga ele queria, já não a achava maluca o suficiente para uma aproximação segura? Ou seria da família Black dizendo para nunca mais se aproximar de sua propriedade, pois estavam com saudades de ter daninhas no jardim?

Se fez o favor de adormecer, mas infelizmente sonhou coisas estranhas com pessoas estranhas.

Já o nosso caro LTBG Sirius Black, ele tinha feito a pior descoberta do seu dia: seu pai chegaria de viagem em breve, muito breve.

Por sorte, não chegaria em tempo para o grande jantar em família de sábado, dali a dois dias, que afinal seria muito bom, porque mesmo tento Narcisa para encher o saco, Bella estaria à disposição de suas mãos por debaixo da mesa, Andrômeda faria presença com seus comentários inteligentes ele se distrairia um pouco de seus problemáticos problemas.

Mas ainda havia sua mãe e a idéia desequilibrada de convidar a louca de botas de veludo.

Tudo bem, sempre existia o caso da Fay não poder comparecer por dor de dente, ou qualquer coisa parecida, e salvar sua vida mais uma vez.

Ao menos ele esperava que existisse.

LTBG: _todo mundo sabe o que significa, né? Lerdo, Tontão, Besta e Gosmentão e... OK! É justamente o contrário! _

**N/A: **Só captem o tamanho desse capítulo, está bem? Só captem! Até eu fiquei assustada! Mas em compensação (que grande compensação!) o próximo capítulo ainda nem foi iniciado, e eu meio que esqueci o que ia por nele... mas vou lembrar, é só uma questão de quantidade de reviews!

Falar no assunto... eu estou TÃO feliz com TODOS que comentaram! Eu pulei tanto, TANTO pela casa quando os vi que teve gente me perguntando se eu estava com alguma síndrome de canguru!

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**Mah: **Olha nóis de novo, Mah! Fico hiper feliz quando alguém diz que adorou meus caps, você nem sabe! É, a Emily tem tudo haver com o Sirius, no sentido de dar um jeito na garanhice dele, isso sim! Rsrs. E se amou os dois juntos, imagine nesse cap, rsrs! Eu me divirto montes escrevendo o diálogo dos dois! Valeu por ir olhar as minhas outras fics! Vi, sim, se depender de mim, vai ter mais da fic, é só o povo comentar! Beijos!

**Crystin Malfoy: **Ah, Crys, tanks! Aqui está a continuação, então! Já... perfeita? Rsrsrs. Mas atualizada, está sim! Beijus! Ah, e VALEU MUUUUITOOOO por recomendar! Fico feliz que tenha gostando tanto assim!

**Bi Radcliffe: **Sério que a Crys gostou tanto que te recomendou? Que bom! E melhor ainda que tenha gostado assim como ela, né? Recomenda sim, vai me deixar pulando ainda mais de alegria! E agora já atualizei... falta seu review! Liga naum, eu também sou bastante chantagista... rsrs. Principalmente em matéria de fic! E você viu, Bi? Eu li suas fics e comentei lá! E poxa, atualiza, você também! Ok! Até próximo review!

**Lou: **Menina má! Eu mal acreditei do tamanho da sua review! Você está tão cruel quanto a Rafinha e suas surpresinhas! Oh, LOU, OBRIGADA POR ESSA REVIEW GIGANTE, TANKS! TANKS! TANKS! Eu ri muito ao escrever esse capítulo também, aliás, eu rio com todos eles, pelas minhas loucuridades! Tá vendo? Tá vendo? Eu tô é ORGULHOSAMENTE ORGULHOSA por ter te feito ler algo que não é D/G! Já action... oh, puxa, eu não sei! A Emily é doidona, se ela resolver agarrar o Sirius de repente, ninguém a segura! Ela é muito extrema, isso sim! Pra não dizer coisa pior... huahuahahh! Mas o Sirius SIM é perfeito e maravilhoso, e lindo, e tudo, e eu não divido! Humpf! Você fica com o loiro aguado meio Black, tá ok? Esse eu libero! E, dona Lou, acabei de descobrir que você está roubando os ataques todos! Mas tudo bem, há justificativas se uma chuva intrometida vier molhar alguma querida bota, e se acaba o chocolate, OH MY GOOD! E eu também me empolguei, respondendo a review... Mas não vou deixar de atualizar não! Quero dizer, a coisa de ter esquecido o que vem no próximo capítulo é sério, mas isso eu invento rapidão! Prometendo muitas loucuridades! E eles vão continuar se encontrando no Largo Grimmauld e adjacências... mas estou refletindo sobre o fato de pôr os marotos aqui, eu não sei se conseguiria escrever o Tiago direitinho, na verdade eu nunca tentei! Te Amo Louzinha! Me diz o que achou desse! Beijos!

**Rafinha: **Ah, miga, pensei que você estivesse sem tempo de comentar, ué! Mas eu perdôo, hoje estou perdoando é tudo! Melhoras para o seu braço, é claro! Tudo o que eu quero é que ele fique bem bonzinho para você escrever mais um bocado, rsrs! Mas segure o treco para uma horinha mais conveniente! Esses Malfoys... humpf! Tim-tim pra ti também! Kisses for you, I Love You!

Mas podem continuar comentando gigantescamente e indicando minhas fics!

**PROPAGANDA: EM BREVE**: Anjo de Ópio, protagonizando, Remus Lupin! O enredo é muito interessante, sim! Sim! E leiam também Fragmentos! E as outras, obviamente!

Beijos, e cliquem no inocente e muito útil botãozinho roxo abaixo, vocês bem conhecem ele... e ele prometeu que não engole ponteiros de mouses, mas só hoje!

ass: Ly Anne Black.


End file.
